Memories of a Pure Friendship
by Kai G. Tayuki
Summary: Three year before the accident of sephiroth, vincent was a simple turk in shinra, but unexpectedly became friend with a little girl, some years later she returns but with an organization called deepground,why is she after him and the protomatiria?VinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Note I don't own Final Fantasy VII and neither of the characters in th story except for kai(kaily) and other characters I may create from my imagination. And the plot of the story.

* * *

Three years before...  
It was a rainny and extremely cold day in the city of midgard. Although it gave the aspect of a peaceful and little rain, the streets were drenched by water.

From the inside of the buildings the weather could be appreciated better, and they would know that an inmense storm was taking place outsde.

No one would think about going out with this kind of storm around. People that were still on the streets hurried to find shelter or get to their homes as soon as possible. But in their rush to take cover, they would never notice th real reason of the unexpected change of climate.

The reason why this hell of tear fell over the city was thanks to the planet. Not because it was crying for itself this time, rather for someone instead, a little soul that was going to be exposed to a greate suffering...

A soul that carries the destiny to forgive even the greatest of avominations to human kind...  
but that soul was about to be corrupted...

* * *

From the inside of the biggest construction in the place, on ne of the top floors, a small outline could be seen looking out a huge window doble its sizes athe now drench scenery.

"Hey, Nii-chan" asked a young voice.

"Hm?" replaid another voice a few meters away from the first one.

"why is th planet crying?" the first voice asked again. Now it was easier to know who was the owner of it.  
It was sweet and innocent, the voice of a child to be more prescisly.

The child now know as the owner of the outline that could be seen on the window, turned its view ones again to the inside to look back a the room.

It consisted on pleanty of space for two people. The walls were a navy cerelium, while the floor was made out of pure white marvel. A pair of beds located on the right side from the window, a medium sizes couch up for three individuals on he left side also from the window, near the door to exit the room. A couple of sky blue carpets near the bed and the couch.  
And two more doors behind the beds right forward on the right corner. the first was a closet while the second one was the bathroom.  
And finally a nightstand with a small lamp, in the middle of the beds. And a medium size coffee table in front of the couch.

"why do you think that?" came the replaid of the second voice that belonged to a young boy, around 17 years old. With spiky blonde hair that gave the cute asimilation of a chocobo. He had creammy white skin and wore a navy blue shit,and some pant of the same color, a brown lossen belt for battle equipment, black gloves with gray tips fingers and brown combat boots.

At the same time taking his eyes from the book he was reading to the child and reflect a pair of an intense blue with a hint of emerald on them.

"Because this morning it was really sunny, and in the blink of a eye it was like this" answered a girl around 13 year old.  
She had long brown golden hair that reaced until the end of her back and creamy color skin.  
She wearing a white sleveless shirt that reached a little befoere her knees, but enough to be mistaken by a dress, with some whitish gray shorts that adjusted to her thin frame and white sleeper shoes.

Her innocentl ight brown orbs where directed to the one of her only relative left, reflecting curiosity and at the same time, a tiny bit of sadness.

"Don't worry so much about it, after all we are in the begining of a rainny weather"said the boy retuning ones again to his book.

"But Cloud nii-chan! you know I don't like rainny days" said the girl while puffing her cheeks a little, and her hands making her hands small fists to enfasis her discomfort.

Taking his eyes a milisecond from his book ones again to look at his sister, the only thing he could do was chuckled at her cute expresion.

"I'm sure it will pass soon, but in the mean time why don't you try to think on something to distract yourself " said the Cloud trying a second time to keep where he had left. Hoping for no more interruptions, knowing he had to learn the rules establised for the SOLDIERS.

After some minutes her expresion return to normal and while her mind flew thinking what she could do to entretain herself, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Cloud standing from his seat and leaving his bookmarker on the page he left before closing the book and heading for the door.

"Hey partner its me, Zack!" came the answer from the otherside of the door.  
Cloud opened the door and greeted his best friend before letting him into room.

A tall young man came into view, he had black midnight hair and deep blue eyes, wore the same uniform as cloud only his shirt was black.

"Zacky!" exclaimed the exited girl running to greet the newcomer with a hug. Her arms grapped around his waist but not enought to close completly. Her height was a little below his chest.

"Hey there squirt, how are you doing today?" said Zack with his caracteristic smile.

"Don't call me that!! My names Kai (nickname for Kaily), how many times do I have to say it to you."she said while puffing her cheeks again.

"Hahahaha! sorry Kaily, its just o fun to tease you" said Zack while rustling her hair.

"Its not like I like to break the moment, but I know that's not the main reason of your visit, what's the real reason you came for?" asked Cloud after closing the door a few minutes ago.

"Oh, right I almost forgot we got trainning in five minutes, better hurry or will have one hell of a punishment if we're late" said Zack while stepping away of kai a bit releasing himself from the hug.

"Let's go then" said Cloud heading toward the door ones again. But not before hugging his sister and then followed by Zack.

"Will come back later, ok?" said Cloud from the door.

"See ya later Kai" said zack, messng with her hair again, then running out the door.

In a flash both of them were gone leaving Kai completely alone. Having nothing better to do she went back on thinking all over again something to do to pass the time. She knew that since Cloud entered soldier they rarely had time to spend together. He was always training, in a mission or even doing alot of reports and other kind of paper work. Out of nowhere she had an idea. She could go explore the building some hours and return to the room before Cloud and Zack came back.

Quickly she went to the nightstand, open the drawer and got her keycard, with the company of a small kind of pocket watch in the for of a flat marvel, it was bigger than her hand but weightless at the same time. Both of them had the same String attached to them. In one sufted motion she had put the string around her neck like for precaution and went out the door living everything in silence except for the quiet click of the door closing.

Walking straight on the hall way out the room, she thought would be the best to go straight forward, the reason each side was a dead end. Trying to put as much attention as possible to the place so she could remenber her way back, unfortunately she didn't lasted long before letting her mind think on other things.

When she finally came back to her senses, she was totally clueless of where she was. It was a corridor like all the others she had passed before. But in this last one there where only fou doors on it. One to the front, two to the left and one to the right. When she decided that it would be better to head back to her room, something catch her attention. The door forward had something written on it. It said:

'Research Lab and Office'  
'Personal only' in big read letters.

Trying to ignore her curiosity she started walking out the corridor, when heared the echo of steps coming her way. Without option and not wanting to be catched she ran back into the hallway. Not having time enough to choose a specific door to hide she chosed the closest one, the one on the right side.

Letting herself slipped in the dark room, kai held her breath while putting her hands over her mouth to stop her teeth from making any noise. As quick as the steps came they were gone. Finally sure that she was save, Kai released her breath and inhale deeply to relax her self.

The problem was that Kai didn't notice that the handle was being turned and pulled, until she had fell on her butt.

"Ittai..." she murdered while massaging her back seat a little to get rid of some of the pain. Until a voice distract her form her task.

"What were you doing in there?" asked someone behind her.  
Totally paralyzed for being found, Kai turned her head real slowly to see who had found her. Finally facing the person her eyes wided to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the people who took their time to read my story, you have my gratitude. Thanks also to the ones that replied to me. Well i hope you like this one too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII or any of its characters in the story except Kai (Kailey) and any other character that i create.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Memories of a pure friendship

Chapter 2

The light of the hallway was strong enough to blind Kai a bit, but not entirely. The person's face was blocked by the light. Trying to gt a better look she used one of her hands to cover her eyes enough so she could see the person's face.

"Are you OK? Did you hurt your self?" The voice could be recognize instantly. It belonged to a woman around middle age. It was kind and sound honestly worried.

Moving her hand a bit she could finally get a good view of the woman. She had a delicate aura around her, she wore a light blue shirt with a lighter blue strip in the middle running from top to her end. Also a black skirt that reached some centimeters above her knees. Her slender could be appreciated just a small amount thanks to the white coat she was wearing and a pair of read shoes on her small feet.

She knee down to be at Kai's eye level thinking she hadn't heard her. Extending her hand to push tenderly Kai's arm to let her get a good view of the small girl's face as well to let the girl see hers.

"Are you OK?" she asked ones again.

She was so impressed by the woman's look that she the only thing she could do to answer was nod. The woman in front of her was really beautiful, she had extremely long chestnut brown hair tight back with a some sort of yellowish band that keep it out of her way, just letting a pair of bags to the side of her heart shape face and some also cover her forehead. Last but not least her reddish brown eyes sparkle with help of the light showing happiness, but at the same time another emotion she could quite place the finger on. Kai was really focused on the woman's eyes until a hand on her shoulder took her back to reality.

"I'm relieved that you are fine, but were you doing in the janitor's closet?" she asked sweetly tiding her head a bit to the side.

"uh...I...just... I was..." Kai stuttered not finding how to explain her situation. They it strike her like a huge pile of books. She was hiding from some Soldiers that were getting closer and mostly of all she was NOT suppose to be there at all.

"Please forgive me! Don't tell Ni-chan that I was here! and also-" talking so fast the woman could verily understand what she said, Kai was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth softly.

"OK, ok easy there. First of all, I'm not going to tell anyone." said the woman with a wink. "Second my name its Lucretia Crescent, what's yours?"

"Um... Kailey S-Strife" Kai answered hesitantly, not sure if she could trust her.

Nodding, Lucretia stood up again, offering a hand to help Kai get up from the floor with a honest smile on her lips. Not wanting to be disrespectful Kai took her hand and with a small pull she was again on her feet.

"You don't have to worry, there aren't many people on this side of the building. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? I would love to have a bit of company." said Lucretia with her smile still on.

"But aren't you busy right now, Mrs. Crescent?" said the girl not wanting to be a bother and get in more trouble that she already was, or so she thought.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "its my lunch hour. So, do you accept my offer Kailey?"

Thinking about it, Kai wasn't really convinced of what to do. She didn't wanted to cause any inconvenience to Lucretia and got to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to politely decline her offer and get back. Remembering that she had no idea what time it was, Kai pulled out of the string from behind her huge shirt/dress with one of her hands while the other took hold of the pocket watch. Letting one of her finger trace around it until a '_click_' sound was and the cap of the opened exposing the interior. I was exactly eight o'clock, she still had some hours until Cloud got back to room. Relieved she was about to replay her answer when a growl sound answered before her.

"Looks like your stomach agrees." she said trying to hold the best she could the giggles that were escaping her mouth. "Come, it will just be some minutes, I wont take much of your time." she added taking Kai's petite hand, while heading dipper on the corridor.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

After having something to settle her hunger and thirst Kai was deep in conversation with Lucretia. She had learned so much from her. Lucretia had told her about herself, saying that she was a scientist helping in some research about the planet beside other things that she didn't quite understood. She also told Kai about her theory of chaos and omega. Kai was fascinated by it, she keep asking questions about the topic but mostly about the being called Chaos. She wish that someday she could meet such an interesting creature. When she finally settle down from her '20 questions game' she focused o finishing her tea in silence.

"Kailey" Lucretia called her attention.

"Yes?" said Kai distracted from tons of questions that were swimming on her head.

"If you can keep a secret for me, I'll show you my latest discovery, ok?"she putting her empty teacup on the desk in front of her.

"Yep! My lips are sealed." Kai said while a childish smile took form on her face.Her eyes wavering with excitement.

Trusting her answer Lucretia pushed her chair some distance away from her desk and got a pair of keys out of her left pocket with her key-card attached to them of her lab coat. Reaching one of the metallic drawers on the left side of her at the bottom and away from the view of anyone, she inserted the right key. After some turns she took it out. A small diskette space opened up and she inserted her key-card. Some sort of green scanner ray passing from side to side of the keycard. A Beeping noise was heard signaling that she could put away the card. So she did.

Kai was already on her right side after hearing the beeping noise, trying to see over Lucretia's shoulder out of pure curiosity and a tiny bit of impatience. Lucretia backed away when the drawer opened on its own and some kind of mist was leaking out of it. Seconds later it opened full, showing into view what seem to be the top of a cylinder or a container to be exact. Submerging her hand softly on the white mist, Lucretia pulled out the container very carefully as if it would brake with the smallest breeze and place it with delicacy on the table in front of Kai.

It was a crystal cylinder with two metallic cap, one at the bottom and another one at the top, the size of it, were the same as the ones of a wide gar. The water inside it was a bluish color very lightly, but the thing that got the prize from all was a small plasma black sphere the sizes of marble that released some sort of black mist around it. I didn't move at all, keeping its same position like it was expecting something.

Turning her head to face Lucretia again, Kai looked at her confused and asked: "What is this marble doing there?" she said innocently and returning to face container hoping it would move.

"This my dear Kailey." she said giggling at her confusion. "It being known as the mighty Chaos"

"Really!?" exclaimed Kai with pure excitement on her voice, looking with more respect at the tiny fellow inside. "Cool!, Hey there Mr.Chaos, nice to meet you. My name its Kailey but you can call me Kai for short." she said tapping her index finger soflty on the glass, causing '_Tick'_ sound.

Lucretia could only smile and laugh a bit for the pureness and innocence of the girl before her. The _'ticking'_noise came again but it sounded a bit different from the first one, like... if it was coming from the inside.

At the same time Kailey had taken her finger away from the glass, the sphere stood still for some minutes, then it started to hit the glass softly or just bumping in against it, giving the idea that i was asking for something. Surprised to see that the specimen had finally reacted, Lucretia silently studied its movements.

"Look, look Mrs. Crescent, it moved!" said Kai giggling happy to see the respond.

"Kailey, could you tap your finger again softly on the glass twice?" she said not taking her eyes of the container.

"Uh... sure, I guess." carefully extending her hand to reach it and a with some doubt of the consequences, she tapped the container two times, pulling her hand a small distance but not taking it away entirely.

'_tick,tick'_ was the sound she made.

'_tack,tick' _came the replied.

"Wow, it answered!" said Kai exited and tried to tap a message in what it was suppose to be moors code.

It answered to every tone she made with its own. After some more messages she let her finger pressed against the glass, to see what could be the next action. But I just pressed it self on the same place as Kai's finger. Chuckling, she move her finger to one side and then to the other like if she was luring a fish. While Kai was really focused on her new friend, Lucretia in the other hand was more focused on the Specimen and the girl. How could it just reacted now? Why hadn't it respond in any of the experiments it had went through? How could this girl make it move even answer to her?

But her attention was taken away when the door of her office opening, the outline of a man came in. Kai hadn't notice the man even with the sound of the door. She was having to much fun that she just kept playing with the marble friend.

"Look Mrs. Crescent, it dancing." said Kai playfully without turning her gaze to the door.

"Hm... So it seems." was the answer but it didn't belonged to Lucretia instead the voice sounded like it was from a man.

Noticing the presence of the stranger, Kai turned her view the entrance of the room. The man slowly got out of the shadows, a unknown aura embracing him.

* * *

Well, that's it hope you like it. And please REVIEW if you can.

Thanks to all and have a good day.

If you have tips or suggestion, I'm opened for them.

With care Kai G.Tayuki


End file.
